


Taken

by Marf_Redux (tlanon)



Series: Buried Secrets Verse [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Twelve hours ago Alfred was taken and Oracle is desperately searching.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Taken

She checked the surveillance she’d borrowed from around the city as she searched desperately for some sign of what happened to Alfred. He’d been missing for twelve hours now and they were no closer to finding him. She went back to the only footage that they had of him leaving the cafe where he’d met Dr. Thompkins for breakfast just like they did every Thursday. Alfred was completely punctual in his routine which made him an easy target. 

There was a small gap in the cc tv coverage between the cafe and the next block that had to be where the kidnapper struck. The only problem was there had been no witness reports of a kidnapping so whoever did this had been prepared. She knew Bruce thought it was connected with the case of that dead fixer and lawyer and she wished he’d brought them in sooner. “Oracle anything,” Dick’s voice said over the com he was out with the others shaking down every snitch they knew. 

“Nothing,” she said wishing she had at least some kind of lead. “Any word from the boss.” She knew has to be torture for Bruce, Alfred was the glue that helped hold him and the rest of them together if this ended badly she didn’t know if he could survive it.

“Last I heard he was headed to the League to ask for J’onn to scan all of Gotham for a lead,” Dick said tiredly. “I just hope it works out.” She was glad Bruce was pulling out all the stops to find Alfred but it was worrying how quickly he’d gone to the league normally he tried to handle everything himself so that meant he was extremely worried.

The indicator for someone phoning the mansion lit up. “Hang on call,” she said and hit the switch to pick it up. “Wayne Manor,” She said in a forced chipper voice they needed to keep up appearances after all. 

“Mistress Barbara,” Alfred’s voice said and he sounded confused. “I seem to have lost most of my day and the car is not where I left it.” She immediately pulled up a live video to see him standing there on his cell phone near where Tim had retrieved the car from. 

“Stay put Alfred and stay on the line, I’ll send Dick to pick you up,” she said and then switched over ot the line. “Dick he’s back on the corner near the cafe I’ll keep eyes on him your the closest you go pick him up while I tell everyone else.” A quick affirmative from Dick she sent alerts to the other that Alfred was found she didn’t want to leave him standing there with no one to talk to. She could tell he was confused and they needed answers.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
